a step forward
by Sara-and-Gil or TandBLF
Summary: le season final de la saison 4 revisité par mes soins! 2 premiers chapitre rating K et M pour les 2 derniers
1. Chapter 1

alors voici une tite fic sans prétention qui reprendra la scène de fin de ce superbe final de la saison 4! et juste après. Donc ATTENTION SPOILERS pour ceux qui ne suivent pas la diffusion américaine

**auteur**: Bah moi hein qui d'autre! ah si aidée de ma chouchou number one à moi! que je remercie pour sa patience et sa gentillesse et pour tous ces petits changements que j'adopte à coup sûr car elle a toujours les bons mots!

**rating **: K pour les 2 premiers M pour les 2 derniers

**genre**: bah guimauvesque pour changer

**spoilers**: Saison 4 en particulier season final mais je pense que vous allez finir par le savoir

**résumé**: bah vous n'avez qu'à lire hein vous saurez de quoi que ça cause

allez assez papoter je vous laisser découvrir. Bonne lecture

_**Chapitre 1**_

Pas de réponse. J'aurai dû m'en douter vu la façon dont on s'est quitté, comment peut-il en être autrement. Je suis désormais devant sa porte, je ne peux pour le moment me résigner à frapper, trop d'émotions. J'ai ce besoin viscérale de remettre toutes mes idées en place, je sais ce que je désire, plus que tout, malgré tout je ne peux m'empêcher d'être effrayée. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je tape quelques petits coups à la porte. J'espère qu'il est là, je sais qu'il est présent, mais s'il se doute que c'est moi, va-t-il ouvrir ? L'attente me paraît interminable. Me sortant de mes pensées les plus insensés, le battant s'ouvre. A son visage, je vois qu'il n'est pas très heureux de me voir, et je le comprends. D'ailleurs son ton dur et froid me le rappelle bien.

- Beckett, que voulez-vous ?

Quelques secondes de silence à se regarder dans les yeux, avant de lui dire :

- Toi… le tutoiement est sorti si naturellement.

Je me précipite alors sur lui, prenant son visage en coupe, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres qui m'ont énormément manqué depuis celui échangé sous couverture ! L'échange est certes bref mais intense, aussitôt nos respirations se font erratiques. Décalant mes mains sur ses épaules, posant mon front contre le sien, je fais ce qu'encore je n'ai jamais fait avec un homme, je m'excuse.

- Je suis tellement désolée Castle. Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure.  
Je suis tellement désolée.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le répéter encore et encore. Mes mains retournent sur son visage, j'ai besoin de le sentir sous mes doigts, de lui montrer par mes gestes que je suis sincère. Je suis tellement désolée.  
Ma bouche retrouve la sienne, je désire approfondir le baiser, mais Rick m'en empêche.  
A son regard, je sais qu'il a besoin d'une explication. Aussi ne suis-je pas étonnée à l'entendre me demander :

- Que s'est-il passé ? Sa voix est devenue plus douce qu'à mon arrivée.

Comprenant son désir, je lui dis ce que j'ai sur le cœur, je veux lui faire comprendre que j'ai besoin de lui plus que tout, Always.

- Il s'est enfui, et je m'en fichais. J'ai failli mourir et tout ce à quoi je pensais, était toi. Je veux juste « toi ».

Rapprochant mon visage, j'entrouvre les lèvres mais sans jamais toucher les siennes, je veux que cela vienne de lui, il a désormais toutes les cartes en main, j'ai enfin fait ce premier pas vers lui. Je prie pour qu'il me pardonne à cet instant, après tout le mal que je lui ai fait. J'effleure son visage de mes doigts. Mon souhait ne tarde pas à être exaucé, je me sens soudain projetée en arrière, fermant la porte au passage, avec une telle puissance que mon corps est parcouru de frissons d'excitation.

J'ai l'impression qu'il a besoin de cette force, de ce côté sauvage pour se prouver que je suis bien là avec lui, que je ne suis pas une chimère, un rêve. Nous nous embrassons intensément, dans l'urgence nos gestes sont imprécis. Nos doigts effleurent le corps de l'autre. Je les sens tantôt sur mes hanches, tantôt sur mon visage. Je ne sais comment, il a réussi à défaire ma veste, je le sens seulement quand il dépose un baiser au creux de ma poitrine, sa respiration est tremblante, hésitante, d'un geste habile, il ôte un à un les boutons de mon haut, dévoilant ainsi à ses yeux remplis de désirs, d'amour et d'envie mes seins enveloppés dans mon soutien-gorge en dentelle noire. Ma main guide la sienne, sur ma cicatrice.

Je n'ai pas peur de la lui montrer, contrairement à Josh, dont j'avais refusé tout effleurement à cet endroit. Mais avec Castle c'est différent. Cela l'a toujours été. L'urgence a laissé place à la tendresse. Nos lèvres se découvrent encore et encore. Je ne peux empêcher un large sourire de se montrer. Je n'aspire qu'à une chose à cet instant qu'il me fasse sienne. Lentement nos doigts se rejoignent et s'enlacent. Nos regards se croisent et je lui fais alors comprendre ce que je souhaite. Je l'attire alors à moi, l'obligeant à me suivre. Mes lèvres se pincent d'anticipation en imaginant la suite de notre soirée.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, voici la suite. Le chapitre 3 devrait mettre un peu plus de temps, désolée, mes idées sont là, mais elles n'arrivent pas là où je veux les mener ! mais j'y arriverai ) sur ce bonne lecture :D_

_Chapitre 2_

_La sonnerie de mon téléphone me sort de mes pensées. Kate. Mon cœur souhaite que je réponde mais ma raison m'en empêche, et pour une fois en quatre ans, celle-ci l'emporte, je m'empare de mon cellulaire et rejette l'appel, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut mais à cet instant je ne désire pas lui parler, ma rancune est encore trop grande._

_J'appuie sur la télécommande de mon écran tactile. D'un geste fébrile, je frôle l'icône de SON dossier. Un dernier regard puis dans un soupir, je le mets dans la corbeille. Cela me fend le cœur, mais elle a choisi. D'un côté je peux la comprendre, c'est l'affaire de sa vie, celle qui a forgé la femme qu'elle est devenue aux fils des années, mais je ne peux me résoudre à la suivre sur celle-ci, je ne peux pas risquer de la perdre encore une fois. J'en souffre mais avec le temps la blessure s'estompera d'elle-même et je serais à jamais guéri. Douce utopie je sais, tellement je l'ai dans la peau. Elle ne veut pas être protégée, soit mais je ne la regarderai pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup et se faire descendre sous mes yeux. Une fois m'a suffi. DE ce simple geste je viens de balayer d'un coup d'un seul, quatre années de partenariat, et près de deux ans d'investigations. Quelques secondes plus tard, des coups sont portés à ma porte. Je m'y dirige sans grand entrain, pas vraiment envie d'avoir de la compagnie. A peine ouverte, je sais que mon visage se durcit à la voir sur le pas de chez moi. Mon ton est implacable et sans appel._

_Beckett que voulez-vous ?_

Je m'aperçois que le son de ma voix la perturbe et qu'elle prend un instant, reculer ou forcer mes défenses Après quelques secondes d'hésitation elle se lance enfin.  


_Toi…_

même pas le temps de réagir à son tutoiement qu'elle se précipite sur moi, mais je me recule de quelques pas, elle m'embrasse, m'enlace, mais pour le moment je me refuse tout geste envers elle. Ma rancœur est encore très présente, et puis je ne veux pas lui simplifier la tâche. Pourtant son baiser ne me laisse pas indifférent, loin de là. Ma respiration s'affole à peine ses lèvres sur les miennes. Posant son front contre le mien, elle se confond en excuse, sa voix se brise dans un murmure. 

_Je suis tellement désolée Castle._ _Je suis tellement désolée_. _Je suis tellement désolée.  
elle le répète inlassablement, me faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle a fait une erreur. Elle tente de m'embrasser de nouveau et d'approfondir ce baiser, mais mon côté écrivain qui veut connaître toute l'histoire reprend le dessus et veut savoir pourquoi elle se trouve ici, chez moi, trempée d'être restée des minutes peut-être même des heures sous la pluie battante. D'un geste ferme je la fais reculer et lui demande. _

_Que s'est –il passé ?  
Les larmes coulent sur ses joues mais je me retiens d'y apposer la paume de ma main pour les effacer. Nos regards ancrés l'un à l'autre, je l'écoute s'expliquer._

_Il s'est enfui, et je m'en fichais. J'ai failli mourir et tout ce à quoi je pensais était toi. Je veux juste « toi ». _

_Il a fallu qu'elle passe près de la mort encore une fois pour enfin réagir. Je suis heureux mais je ne peux m'empêcher encore d'être en colère contre elle, de s'être mise encore en danger, même si cela a un effet positif dirons-nous Elle s'approche de moi afin de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, mais retient son geste de manière très érotique, puis vient frôler l'objet de son envie de du bout des ongles. Ce simple effleurement a raison de mes dernières défenses, je la désire plus que tout, je la pousse alors sans ménagement, me fichant de notre point de chute, à cet instant je pourrais la suivre en enfer si j'y trouve la félicité. Son dos rencontre la porte qui se ferme dans un fracas, me fichant de lui faire mal ou pas, seulement transporté par cet appétence primordiale de la posséder, de la faire mienne coute que coute. Je sais pourtant que c'est ma colère et ma rancœur contre elle qui me font agir ainsi mais je l'aime plus que de raison et seul compte ma soif de son corps. _

_Elle se donne à moi sans retenues. Ce qui m'amène à vouloir la posséder. La toucher devient vital, j'ai ce besoin de me rassurer qu'elle est bien présente. Mon désir se fait impérieux. J'ouvre alors au rythme de ma respiration irrégulière son haut, laissant apparaître son magnifique sous vêtement de dentelle noire. Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de sa cicatrice,_

_Elle guide alors ma main entre ses seins vers celle qui me rappelle que j'ai failli la perdre il y a presqu'un an. Et la sentir sous la pulpe de mes doigts, cette rugosité me montre à cet instant qu'elle est bien en vie, dans mes bras, plus vivante et plus belle que jamais. La voir les cheveux humides est la chose la plus érotique qu'il m'a été donné de voir. J'ai envie d'elle maintenant mais pas ici, pas comme ça. D'un coup, l'urgence s'est transformée en une paisible conquête de l'autre. Un dernier baiser, nos mains s'entrelacent et je la sens m'attirer contre son corps pour que je lui montre le chemin de ma chambre. Encore une fois elle initie ce pas en avant. Celui qui va conduire à un nous tant convoité._


End file.
